End of the Beginning
by Paracelsus
Summary: Harry enters his Seventh year of Hogwarts and of course nothing will ever go smoothly. From day one, tragic events strike around the castle. Division among the Houses are at an all time high. And in the end, the final showdown between Harry and 'He-Wh


Chapter One: Attacked

    The castle grounds were moist with dew. The moon reflected in the ripples of the lake; the ripples themselves being caused by the boats that carried the first years to there secluded destination. The other students were in thestral drawn carriages that made their way up a dirt road to the castle's oak front doors.

    Harry Potter stared out onto the grounds. He could see the gamekeeper's hut with its curtains drawn. He skimmed the edge of the Forbidden Forest for any signs of Fang, the gamekeeper's large hound.

    "Harry, we're almost there," a voice called from his side. It was Hermione, one of his most trusted friends.

    "It's going to be different this year, I can feel it," Harry whispered as he turned to the inside of the carriage.

    "It's going to be different because we are going to be the top students," Ron said with a large smile.

    They were in their seventh and final year of schooling, and Harry was not looking forward to its end. He had looked forward to this day and dreading it all at the same time. Once he graduated from Hogwarts, he would be able to use magic whenever he pleased. On the bad side, however, he would have to find a job and a place to stay. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had already told him he could not return once he was through with school.

    The carriage came to a stop in front of the castle as usual. Harry and company departed to find teachers rushing the students into the castle.

    "Quickly, you three," Professor McGonagall said as she pushed them up the stairs. "Go directly to your dormitory. I will be there shortly to address all of Gryffindor."

    Confused, they made their way into the castle and towards the Gryffindor common room.

    "Something awful must have happened if we don't even get to go to the welcoming feast," Hermione stated as she, Harry, and Ron walked at a fast pace. "I wonder what it is though."

    "Flitterbloom fluxweed," Ron said to the portrait of the fat lady. She hastily swung open for them, which was really odd of her; normally they were serenaded or talked to death before she even budged.

    Inside the common room, all the Gryffindors were standing side by side. The furniture had all been removed to give more room for every Gryffindor. Moments later, the portrait swung open once more and Professor McGonagall entered.

    Her pointed hat was tilted more towards the front of her face than usual and her hair was sticking out in odd places. When she spoke, it was in an exhausted voice.

    "I am terribly sorry," she began, "A terrible tragedy has occurred and now the castle is on complete lock down. Please do not be too alarmed, but be alarmed enough to see the seriousness of the situation."

    "What has happened Professor?" Seamus Finnigan blurted out

    "I am not at liberty to discuss that at this moment, Mr. Finnigan," McGonagall spoke, now straightening her hair and adjusting her hat. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, I need you two to accompany me while we search the grounds with the other teachers and prefects."

    They began to depart, but McGonagall stopped and motioned for Harry to come closer to her. When he was close enough, she whispered into his ear. "Do be watchful over the Gryffindors, will you?" With making her request, she turned and left.

    "What's going on?" Dean Thomas said as he walked up to Harry's side.

    "I don't know," Harry replied with curiosity, "but I'm sure we'll find out in the morning."

    "Hey guys, look," Ginny called from a window.

    The Gryffindors gathered by the window, many even went up to their dormitories to watch. Many shadows were congregated around the edge of the lake. After several minutes of gazing into the night, Harry spoke.

    "I think we should all be going to bed now," Harry said to everyone left in the common room. "If you wish to watch what is happening, then you can from your dormitories."

    Many sad faces appeared on the Gryffindors faces, but they did as was suggested. Many were shoved out of the way as the students raced towards the stairs.

    Harry made his way to his own bed, were it did not take him long to fall onto. As he lay in his four-poster bed, he wondered what was being taken to the lake. It looked as if it had many legs, but it was really dark outside and the object had been far away that Harry doubted it was really legs that he saw. His eyes grew heavy until finally, he was asleep.

    The next morning brought much conversation about the previous night's events. Breakfast was hardly even touched because of all the talking. The noise finally ceased when Dumbledore stood before them.

    "I am sure you are wondering what has happened," he began. "Well I assure you that it is being looked into right now. I will only tell you that the giant squid is no longer with us. He has died an unnatural death.   

    "Now for the more pleasing news. The first years were sorted last night in my office. I hope each and every one of you welcome them with open arms as they begin their own adventure here at Hogwarts. With nothing else to announce, please let us eat and speak of the tragedy at a later time."

    He sat down and the sound of plates being scraped filled the hall. The talk still continued but was less than a low roar now. Harry inquired Ron and Hermione about the events.

    "Well, we're really not suppose to talk about it, Harry," Hermione said with a frown. "But as long as you don't tell anyone else I guess it will be okay.

    "The giant squid was murdered last night. It is not known if it was by a death eater or by 'You-Know-Who,' but what we do know is that it was someone within 'You-Know-Who's' ranks because of the Dark Mark. It was burned into the squids head between its eyes on each side."

    "Not to mention the giant squid was stretched out across the little niche where the first years enter," Ron added quietly.

    "The first years all had their memories modified for obvious reasons," Hermione continued. "Now if it was someone in a different year they would have just been asked to keep quiet and not to worry."

    "I'm glad they don't remember or there wouldn't be any first years," Harry said as he stared at the group of Gryffindor first years at the end of the table.

    "This is really bad," Hermione frowned. "It won't be long until everyone in the castle knows about the attack."

    "Think if the Daily Prophet finds out," Ron said with a mouthful of sausage.

    "Rita Skeeter would love to get her hands on this one," Harry laughed.

    "I'll just have to make sure she doesn't get the chance," Hermione said as she rose from the table.

    "Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

    "The Owlery," She replied. "I need to send a letter to my 'little' friend."


End file.
